Never Leave Me
by Aerilinis123
Summary: "When you fell, I was scared. I swear to catch you the next time you fall, so promise to never leave me." "I promise."
1. Chapter 1

Never Leave Me

Summary:"When you fell, I was scared. I swear to catch you the next time you fall, so promise to never leave me." "I promise."

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Hi! This is my first fanfic! I decided to do a Sticy after reading so many fanfics about them. So enjoy!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was spending her day at her boyfriend's (Sting's) guild, Sabertooth. Right now, Lucy is discussing with Sting about why does Sabertooth still have their Christmas lights up.

"Why do you still have Christmas lights up?" Lucy asked.

"Because everyone is too lazy to take them down." Sting answered boringly.

"That is a lame excuse. Go ask the guild for volunteers." Lucy ordered.

"Alright, but nobody is going to answer." Sting yelled,"WHO WANTS TO TAKE DOWN THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS?" No one even bothered to look at Sting.

"Told you." Sting smirked. Lucy scoffed.

"If it bothers you that much then why don't you take them down yourself?" Sting said.

"Alright I can do that." Lucy walked up the stairs to the balcony. As soon as she left, Sting noticed Rogue walking towards him.

"You know there is a blizzard outside right?" Rogue stated.

"Yeah, why?" Sting questioned. Rogue ALMOST face palmed at his stupidity.

"Well, Lucy is going to be outside so it might be dangerous for her." Rogue noted. Sting took a moment to realize what Rogue was talking about then sprinted towards the balcony where Lucy currently is.

"Lucy!" Sting called out to her. Unfortunately Lucy couldn't hear him due to the fierce winds.

"LUCY!" Sting shouted. Lucy finally heard him but got distracted and fell off the balcony screaming for Sting. Sting, however, just stood in place feeling guilty then looked over the edge of the balcony and yelled,

"LUUUCCYY!"

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it's too short. I will most likely update soon because I have chapter 2 already planned out! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Leave Me Ch. 2

Where we left off: Sting just stood there feeling guilty then looked over the balcony and yelled, "LUUCCYY!"

Reviews:

hexgirl13: Thanks!

yoochuncassie22: Thank you!

oshirajinda: Here's the next chapter(and final) for you!

Princess Happy: Lucy fell because she was standing on the edge of the balcony and Sting was too shocked to do anything.

IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar: Again, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sting leaped off of the balcony to save Lucy, but Lucy had already landed on the concrete. Lucy had fainted and didn't seem to have any visible wounds. Sting still felt guilty and urgently rushed to the nearest hospital. Sting entered and shouted,

"PLEASE! HELP HER!" Then some nurses came to take Lucy into a private room. Sting quickly followed them. They entered the room and where a male doctor was waiting.

"Could you please state what happened to the girl?" The doctor asked.

"Of course," Sting answered,"She was taking down the Christmas lights then-"

"You still have your Christmas lights up?" The doctor interrupted. Sting nodded awkwardly then continued.

"Then she fell off the balcony of our guild, which is Sabertooth." Sting finished.

"I see. What is your relationship to her?" The doctor questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sting replied proudly (for some reason).

"Okay. Now, I'm going to do an x-ray to look for any internal injuries." The doctor scanned Lucy's body and located something unusual in Lucy's right arm. The doctor examined it carefully before turning towards Sting.

"The girl only has a small fracture in her arm so she will need a cast." The doctor explained. Sting nodded and noticed Lucy waking up. Sting rushed to her side and asked her questions mostly related to her health.

"Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Do you need anything? Are you angry at me? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sting questioned quickly. Lucy managed to cough out a laugh then answered.

"I'm doing just fine. I don't currently need anything and of course I'm not angry at you." Lucy smiled warmly at him. Sting smiled back at her. The doctor smiled and left the couple alone thinking 'they make a good couple.'

"By the way, why did you decide to take down the lights in the blizzard?" Sting wondered. 'She wasn't even wearing a jacket!' Sting thought.

"Why? I did it for you Sting!" Lucy grinned. Sting slightly blushed. 'Sting looks so cute when he blushes' Lucy pondered. 'I just want to kiss Lucy right now and caress her face' Sting thought thinking of perverted moments. When Sting was about to hug Lucy, the doctor interrupted (AGAIN!) and said,

"I forgot to give her the cast." Sting was angry at him for ruining the moment, but he knew Lucy needed the cast so he politely accepted and thanked the doctor. Sting then wrapped the pink cast around her arm.

"When you fell, I was scared. I swear to catch you the next time you fall, so promise to never leave me." Sting gazed at Lucy passionately.

"I promise." Then they both leaned in and kissed softly. They both never noticed that Rogue, Frosh, Lector, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino were spying on them.

* * *

And that's the end! How was it? Also, if you want me to do any other couples, please ask and I'll be glad to do it as best as I can and as soon as possible!


End file.
